With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a vibration tester serves to perform the vibration test of various testers E for acquire testing data. The vibration tester has wide applications, such as used in testing locking devices or loosing tests for the connection embedding objects which are necessary to be tested for assuring the quality of the objects. The vibrating table A is a key component for determining the precision of data. The prior art vibrating table has a table surface B. A bottom of the table surface is formed with symmetric supporting ribs C.
However, above mentioned prior art has the following defects. The assembly of the symmetric supporting ribs C and the table surface B is an expanding structure which is weak and generates vibration in measuring. The test data cannot get precise data and thus the development of the object is affected, for example, improvement of the object cannot be achieved quickly.